Yuki's Star
by babyangelcosmo
Summary: Yuki has fallen in love with a new girl at his school but he has to hide the secret from her! What happens when she finds out? YukiOC Other Members of her clan pop up later!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing except Sassy.

Yuki leaned far out of the window in his bedroom, his eyes fixed on a short pink-haired girl. Yuki had been in love with the girl since she first started at his school, in his class. Her name was Sakura "Sassy" Yoshimoko and she was sixteen years old.

_I want to ask her out, _Yuki thought, _but I don't want her to know about my curse. Why did I deserve the curse in the first place? _He sighed and pushed the purple hair out of his eyes. Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in," He said. Tohru stuck her head around the door. "Yuki-Kun, Sassy is downstairs. Shall I send her up?" "Yeah, sure, if Kyo doesn't barge in!" Sassy entered Yuki's room a minute later. Sassy was tall for her age and was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and a denim mini-skirt. Her wrists were decorated with bangles and charm bracelets and around her neck she wore different necklaces with an unique charm on each one. She was a completely different girl. "Sassy-kun?" "Yes?" "Would you go out with me?" Sassy was speechless. "OK," She replied and left the room. Yuki sighed. How was he going to tell Sassy-kun his secret?

Pretty short chapter, huh? Gets longer after chapter 2!

Is Yuki going to say anything to Sassy about his secret? Find Out in Part 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Tohru went downstairs, wondering what was up with Yuki. She walked into the kitchen to find Kyo. "Kyo…" she started to speak but stopped and froze when she saw what he was doing. He was holding a kitchen knife and was stabbing his arm muttering, "Damn rat, Damn rat…" as he was doing this. Tohru thought better not to say anything. She went upstairs and Sassy went past and ran out of the house.

Yuki gazed at her from out of his window. She was gorgeous. But he didn't think he deserved her. The curse. The curse was the reason Yuki thought she wouldn't want him. If she found out, she would have to have her memories erased and she would never speak to him again. He didn't want that. He loved Sassy.

Later in the week...

"KYO-KUN!" At the sound of Kagura's voice, Kyo jumped up from where he was and ran out the room. "Hey, Yuki, what's up with Kyo-Kyo?" "Kagura, his fiancee," Yuki replied. "Why?" "You'll see." "KYO-KUN, WHERE ARE YOU! Yuki, did you see Kyo-Kun?" "He went that-a-way," Sassy said, pointing to the stairs. "He's hiding from you," "KYO-KUN, I'M COMING!" With that, Kagura ran up the stairs and disappeared. Yuki and Sassy breathed a sigh of relief. "Yuki, do you wanna.. you know, kiss?" "Sure." But as they were about to kiss, a window smashed. "Kagura's beating up Kyo again," Sighing, Sassy leaned forward and kissed Yuki long and hard on the lips. When they broke apart, Sassy spoke. "Yuki, I gotta go. See you tommorow?" "Yes," he said, breathlessly. As soon as Sassy left, Yuki grinned to himself. It was official. They were now a couple.

Tacked off, eh? Now I gotta go do Chapter 3. Third chapter coming pretty soon! See Ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Update! I've been soooo busy with school work, revising and everthing else I had no time to update! Here's chapter 3

"Sassy-kun?"

Turning at the sound of her name, Sassy found Yuki standing behind her.

"Hi, Yuki-kun."

"I missed you. Did you miss me?" he said and started running his hands through her pink hair.

"Yeah, I missed you." There was a slight uncertaincy in her voice.

Looking Yuki in the face, Sassy sat on the bed. Yuki followed. She lay down on the bed and faced Yuki. Yuki moved first by touching his lips on hers. They were kissing and Sassy slipped her arms around Yuki's neck and moved closer to him in an embrace.

_God, he's such a good kisser, _Sassy thought.

Then, suddenly, there was a poof and Sassy opened her eyes and Yuki (in rat form) was there, a huge anime sweat drop on the back of his head.

Sassy didn't scream. Instead, her eyes opened wide and she took Yuki-rat up and carried him downstairs. Shigure, Tohru and Kyo were there.

"Yuki turned into a rat, Shigure nii-san."

"Uh-Oh… Time for the truth…"

I've got chapter 4 up here at the same time! Yay!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

"Sassy, you see, us Sohmas are cursed to turn into different animals of the Chinese zodiac. Yuki was cursed year of the rat, Kyo's the cat and I'm the dog." Shigure explained.

"Whenever we are hugged by the opposite sex or when we come under a great deal of stress we transform." Yuki-rat continued.

"Ah…I did that on purpose!"

"That wasn't your fault…One more thing, when we change back…"

Suddenly there was a poof. Yuki had changed back.

"You know the rest of it," Kyo said before he left.

"We're naked." Shigure finished.

After Yuki dressed, he found Sassy sitting outside by herself.

"Sass?"

"Yuki, I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

"That's OK."

"Sasee?"

"Oh, no…"

Yay, I did it! Next Chapter, Sassy's Crazy clan show up!


	5. Chapter 5

Man, I've gotta update my fanfics more. Yuki's Star isn't going to be my only Fruba fanfic. I'm planning more. Fruba fanfic #2 stars Hatsuharu! Then Momiji! Yay!

Here's Chapter 5. My OCs are the same age as the character they are attracted to, BTW.

"Uh-oh, what?"

"Yuki, that's my cousin, Kaede. We fight a lot, rather like you and Kyo."

"Hey, Sassy, _that's _your boyfriend? He's as wussy as you are!"

At that moment, the other Sohmas and Tohru ran out just in time to see Sassy kick Kaede into the sky.

"Do you know her?" Kyo asked.

"That's Kaede, my cousin."

"Sassy! We found you!"

Sassy groaned and placed her head in her hands.

"That's my other cousin, Sasami (27) and my sister Kitten (also 27)."

"Hi, everybody!" Kitten jumped in.

"By the way, two of my cousins are in Momiji and Hatsuharu's year at school. They are called Ziyi (15) and Strawberry (also 15)."

"OK, but how will we know who they are?"

"One has blue hair and her mood swings are worse than Hatsuharu going black and the other wears plastic jewellery and loves candy waaaaay too much."

"OK."

"Sassy, you damn rat-lover! I'm not done yet!"

"So what if I love rats, Kaede, you love cats, you baka neko!"

Kyo and Yuki were gaping.

"Déjà vu," the Sohmas and Tohru said.

"Yuki, let's go upstairs…" Sassy said.

Yuki nods and they disappeared upstairs.

Now Kaede was really mad.

"RAAAHHH!"

As soon as Yuki locked the door, he turned to Sassy, who was sitting upon Yuki's bed.

"Your family is weird."

"So is yours."

They both burst out laughing.

Sassy sighed and yawned a little.

"Tired?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"My little sleepy-rat."

They laughed again and lay down on the bed.

Neither Yuki or Sassy knew how long they were asleep, because when they woke up, it was morning and Shigure was knocking on their door, telling them to get up.

Sassy had already woken up and was dressing as Yuki opened his eyes.

"Morning, sweetie." Sassy said before kissing Yuki on the forehead.

It was the last day of summer vacation and they were going to the hotsprings and both of them knew it was going to be bedlam.


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! I finally updated! these two chapters (this and the next one) are flashbacks. This came about through a dream. I _had _to do it! Plus now I'm working on D.N.Angel, Love Hina, Shaman King , One Piece, Beyblade, Cardcaptors _and _Ouran High School Host Club! Whew! I Have a lot to go through! Gotta Go! Byee! R&R!

(Flashback)

Sassy was kneeling in front of Akito.

"You're the little whore who stole my Yuki away! Aren't you?"

Sassy was too choked up to answer.

"ANSWER ME!" akito shouted and slapped Sassy around the face.

Sassy almost retaliated but didn't. Instead, she looked down at her lap.

"LOOK AT ME!"

Lifting her head, Sassy looked Akito in the eyes.

Akito smiled, a twisted smile.

"So, you're going to the Sohma hotsprings with Tohru, Kyo, Yuki,"- she emphasised Yuki's name-"Hatsuharu, Ziyi, Kaede, Momiji, Akira and Strawberry, eh?"

"Yes."

"You little bitch! I forbid you to go!"

With that, Akito dragged Sassy up off her knees and kicked her in the stomach.

As Sassy was curled up on the floor, tears poured down her face, Akito pulled out a knife.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson, Sassy Yokohama. I'm going to make you wish you never met the Sohma family!"

She grabbed Sassy by her hair and plunged the knife into her side.

Sassy let out a strangled cry as akito removed the knife from her side and let go of her.

She collapsed to the ground, coughing and crying, the blood staining her uniform.

She crawled away and out onto the street.

Luckily no one was on the streets at this time of night as Sassy crawled, a trail of blood behind her.

She made it back to the house. Just.

Before she could go inside, she collapsed on the ground, nearly dead.

(End Flashback)


	7. Chapter 7

Here's Chapter 7 of Yuki's Star.

I think I'm going to have to end this after the 10th chapter because I'm running out of story and it's a (kinda) complicated love story with my fave Fruba character!

(Flashback)

(Sassy's dream)

She remained frozen to the stop.

Gentle tears rained down her face as the sakura blossom fell…

(End Dream)

Sassy awoke with a jolt to realise she was at hospital with Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Hatsuharu, Rin, Momiji, Arisa, Hanajima, Kisa and Hatori around her.

"Where am I?"

"You're in hospital. Lucky for you, Hatsuharu, Rin and Momiji saw the blood trail you left behind, otherwise you would have died in the cold."

Sassy ran her hand to one side and realised she was still pretty woozy.

Collapsing back onto her pillows, sassy now realised she had a drip containing blood attached to her arm.

"Tori-san, did I lose much blood?"

"Yep. A lot. We had to find a blood type match for you."

"Who was it?!

"Yuki."

"Yuki-kun's got the same blood type as me?!"

"He's the only one who has."

"Thank you, yuki-kun. Thank you, Tori-san."

Later that day, sassy woke up again to find only yuki by her side.

"Akito did this to you, didn't she?"

Sassy nodded, a lump in her throat.

"Tohru left you some onigiri and sushi for you."

Sassy began eating the onigiri and sushi, even though it hurt her stomach a little, as yuki glanced at the clock.

"I gotta go, sass. Shigure-san."

"OK." Sassy laughs.

Sassy fell into a deep sleep as yuki left.

(End Flashback)

Sassy later told Yuki who told Momiji that she changed her mind about going to the hotsprings.

She was sad about it but Yuki stayed with her so nothing happened.

Later that evening, when Tohru, Kyo, Kaede and Akira came back, Yuki and Sassy had gone upstairs to bed.


End file.
